


Humanformer Hickeys

by bathylas



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bruises, Hickeys, Humanformers, M/M, Rough Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, i mean i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathylas/pseuds/bathylas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen and Bumblebee still don't really get human biology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanformer Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> first transformers fic yeeahh. it's in an au where bee and smokey are humanformers. don't question, go with it.  
> please enjoy and send me prompts <3

"Ah... S-smoke!" Bee cried, back arching on the bed he's pinned on as Smokescreen ran a hot tongue up his neck. He bites down on the space between neck and shoulder, causing another cry from Bumblebee, the scout clutching his shoulder blades and clawing desperately. Bee didn't know how long he could last, with Smoke's thrusting into him that was becoming frantic and his mouth lavishing his throat - turns out the flesh around his neck was the _most_ sensitive and he's pretty sure enough attention in the right spots could send him into an overload by itself.  
  
It wasn't too much longer until Bee did come, he felt the spurts of sticky heat on his stomach and moaned when Smokescreen gave one last harsh bite before coming himself, nuzzling the sore spot as he came down from his high. He collapsed into the sticky mess Bee made, too exhausted to care. They stayed like that as they recovered, completely silent save for the harsh panting as they struggled to fill their lungs. It was strange, suddenly having to get used to human biology, how it worked and how interfacing worked, but it didn't take too much research to figure the latter out. Bee moved first, stretching and groaning as his neck stung slightly from its earlier abuse. Smokescreen took that as a cue to pull out of the slightly smaller male, still not feeling like getting up. He knew it wouldn't last much longer before Bee would roll out from under him, grabbing the damp towel he grabbed before coming into his room, wiping himself down and throwing it to Smokescreen.  
  
They didn't speak, didn't feel like it; they simply wiped themselves off before crawling back into the bed and cuddling up together. Bumblebee especially loved cuddling, mostly because it worked so much better in a human body than it did for cybertronians. He wanted to enjoy it as often as possible before they found a way to change themselves back into their original forms. It wasn't long before they both passed out pressed flush against each other.  
  
***  
  
Smokescreen woke up first, eyes slowly and blearily opening a few times before they decided to work. He looked ahead of him, at the tan form clinging to his torso, and grinned sleepily, kissing his forehead before rolling out of bed. The scout woke up at that, groaning and turning to face where Smoke was putting on pants.  
  
"Good morning," Smokescreen teased, playfully shoving his lover's shoulder before heading to the showers. Bee eventually woke up enough to follow him. He slipped under the water without speaking, stroking his fingers idly down Smokescreen's back. Smoke turning around and giving him a look of shock wasn't what he expected.  
  
"Bee... what happened?" His voice was frightened and almost a whisper. Bee stepped back.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your neck!"  
  
The scout froze, touching the body part in question and feeling a minor sting. "What about it?" He muttered, leaving the stall to go look in the nearby mirrors. He flinched at what he saw.  
  
Black, purple and blue marks dotted his neck, they varied in sizes, dotting his throat, collarbone, and even small marks by his hips. His jaw dropped and his hands slowly rose to touch the damaged skin again. Behind him, Smokescreen jumped out of the shower and quickly threw on clothes, throwing a towel and a pair of pants at Bee.  
  
"Put those on, we're going to Nurse Darby."  
  
***  
  
June sees a lot of things as a nurse, but seeing Smokescreen and Bumblebee in human bodies sprinting towards her as if they had just seen a fire was relatively new. She stiffened, not entirely sure that the two were going to stop and run her over instead, but when they did, she opened her eyes.  
  
"Nurse Darby! I think I broke Bumblebee!" Smoke cried, looking absolutely guilty.  
  
"What makes you think that?" She asked, eyes trailing to scan Bumblebee and- oh. She stared in shock - not in fear of the marks but in fear of oh now I have to explain this. Thank goodness her son wasn't here.  
  
"Smokescreen... Bumblebee isn't dying," she started, eyes full of dread.  
  
"He's not?"  
  
"No, those are bruises, when the blood vessels beneath the skin are damaged, they bleed and create marks just underneath the skin."  
  
The young men nodded, not completely understanding.  
  
"But there was no attack, how could have Bee suffered damage?"  
  
June groaned, pinching her nose. "You boys don't know what hickeys are, do you?"  
  
Bee and Smokescreen shook their heads, expressions mildly fearful. "Should we be threaten-"  
  
Smokescreen was cut off by June. " _Love bites_?"  
  
There was a pause, and then it clicked.  
  
"Oh," Bee said, heat rushing to his cheeks.  
  
June said nothing for a moment, only nodded in embarrassment as the pieces were put together.  
  
"A few days and those marks will go away," June explained, head hurting at the thought of Smokescreen and Bumblebee intimately.  
  
"Th-thanks Nurse Darby," Bumblebee muttered, face almost completely red in shame. Beside him, Smokescreen was also blushing, awkwardly playing with his blue and yellow streaked hair.  
  
"You're welcome, Bumblebee. And Smokescreen? ... Maybe be a little gentler next time."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr - [bathylas.tumblr.com](http://www.bathylas.tumblr.com)


End file.
